Punished
by MissAnnieT
Summary: Cato is forced into the hunger games after his district find out about his affair with his mentor. While Cato is punished inside the games, his mentor is punished for her actions outside. Will either make it out alive? Cato/OC. Rated T for language.
1. Chapter 1

**Okay so I originally planned to do this story with Cato and Enobaria but I thought the age gap my be a little too weird. (would it?)**

**I'm usually sceptical about the use of an OC especially female ones, as sometimes they can be annoying as hell! But I'm going to do my best to keep her as realistic as possible and keep her head out the clouds. (I hate that)**

**I have some great ideas to develop later in the story but I'm not really one for first chapters as I find them awkward to start especially with an OC. I would love to know how you feel about the storyline in general though guys and and ideas are very much welcome. I hope you enjoy.**

* * *

**Chapter one: They found out**

**Trixie's POV:**

The memories of my own hunger games two years ago still terrorise my memory. Watching these district two kids training slams everything back into reality. I'm forced back into the madness of the hunger games yet again. I was like these kids when I first volunteered. Determined, confidant and constantly being controlled by my bloodlust. But its only when you get in there you realise, too late, no matter how hard you trained you were never in control of your fate. Not even a little bit. My district partner was the best fighter that year, hands down. He was favoured to win but nothing could of prepared us for the game makers of the 72nd hunger games. Within the space of 5 minutes they changed our arena of forsaken dessert of blistering heat into a frozen death trap, plummeting the temperature so rapidly it stopped his heart in seconds, dropping dead in front of my eyes. They had the power to kill us so easily, but there was no way I was going to let the Capitol kill me. It was his death that built up the anger within me to go on the rampage-killing spree that made me a legacy to my district.

The thundering crash of a guy bring slammed to the floor draws my attention back. I raise my eyebrow in mild interest as Cato towers over him, sword pointed at the boy's throat. He gives him a kick before walking over to me. He's too close and too arrogant. His tall muscular body radiating heat 'Like what you see Trix?' he drawls.

'Get back to work Cato. Now.' I snap back, glaring. He walks away smirking. Its as if he wants to get caught. He has no idea of the consequences if we get caught. He thinks he's going in tomorrow, but I managed to persuade the leaders of the training centre that he wouldn't win. He's too obnoxious and refuses to learn basic survival skills. I know it's not true. Cato is strong enough to win physically and mentally but my games taught me strength isn't everything. I just can't take the risk with Cato.

I walk over to watch Clove easily fighting a blonde girl twice her size. I have a feeling she's going to be chosen tomorrow at the reaping which is fine, Clove specialises in knives like me and she has the determination of a winner. As the two girls fight, from across the room I can feel Brutus' eyes bore into me. Accusing me. But I refuse to let him get the better of me. I walk round to him, masking my face with calm professionalism. 'Clove's name should be put onto the short list.'

'Oh I wouldn't bother worrying about the shortlist anymore Trixie,' his voice low and threatening, 'I hear the leaders have already assigned us to our tributes this year and something tells me your gonna want to start praying your tribute comes off better in the games than that poor boy you got killed last year.'

'Fuck you, you know nothing' I spit in his direction as I storm towards the doors.

'I warned you Trix, I told you this would happen' his voice booming round the room. They had found out about Cato and I, now we are about to be punished.


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay so I'm not too sure on this chapter but I did my best to make it more interesting. I wanted to put in a part with Trixie and Cato before they go to the Capitol you see. Hmm... **

**Well I hope you like it and don't give up on my story yet, I promise it will get better :)**

* * *

Chapter 2: Trixie's POV:

My eyes snap open; slowly they begin to adjust to the surrounding darkness. I grab the knife from my bedside draw, a precaution I've taken since returning from the games. I hear footsteps creeping up the stairs outside my door. Quiet, but not quiet enough.

Instinctively my body rises towards the door, clenching the knife at my side ready to strike. I inch the door open just enough to fit my slender body through. They are almost at the top and I struggle to stop my breathing being audible. Before I know what I'm doing I've jumped the intruder and we're thundering down the stairs. My head smashes into the wall blurring my vision but I'm quicker to react, leaping to my feet I stand over the body lying at the bottom of the stairs, pushing my foot into his back with all my force.

'What the fuck Trixie?' He cries.

I recognise the familiar voice and my muscles relax unconsciously, I kick him over but don't let the stern expression leave my face.

'Cato what are you doing here?' I bark 'I told you not to come so you break into my house? What the hell were you thinking!'

'well I was thinking you kinda owe me and explanation to why you walked out at training earlier, you told me not to do anything stupid in case we get found out, but it didn't occur to you to listen to your own advice, did it?' he snaps back.

I soften my expression slightly, I know it's against the rules to tell the chosen tributes before the reaping but it's a little too late for me to be worrying about the rules anymore. I sigh and flick on the lights in the kitchen. I inhale deeply clenching my eyes shut as I allow the reality of my words to kick in for the first time.

'They've chosen you Cato' I hear his footsteps freeze behind me. I stand over the sink gripping the sides for support. I can't bring myself to make eye contact with him.

'You're kidding? Trix this is great!' he cries.

I spin round to face him, my eyes searching for signs of insanity. 'What? How is this great Cato? They found out about us, don't be stupid this is you being punished for us breaking the rules.'

Panic slowly covers his face as he realises the reality of the situation. It hits me how young he really is, standing in my kitchen clutching the back of a chair. He's only two years younger than me but the games force you to grow up in ways unimaginable. I stare at his face as I realise he won't be coming back, and chances are neither will I. But I can't let him know how scared I really feel.

'That doesn't mean I can't still win it you know. I'm strong enough to do it.' He says walking over to me.

'…Cato you and I both know if the Capitol and district two want you dead they can do it' I hiss. Pity is the first thing to be trained out of you here.

'So we're just supposed to let them control us? Torture us for everyone to see?' He grabs my arms pulling me closer, his muscles tighten under his anger and his hands grip too tight.

'I won't let them hurt you again, sell you like they did after your games.' He spits through gritted teeth.

I'm thrown by this comment. I can feel the emotion in his voice and I can't ignore it. He really does have feelings for me, which is what makes this whole thing worse. He can't pretend our feelings aren't real any more than I can anymore.

I laugh at this comment like I'm crazy, maybe I am. Maybe we both are. We must have been to think we'd get away with this. But I don't know anymore, I guess I lost my grip on reality the moment they took me to be trained.

'Oh Cato, I wouldn't worry about them selling me now, I think they'll have a whole new set of plans ready especially for us when the games start.'


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys, sorry for taking so long to update but I have exams right now and you know how it is. But I got home early from college today and I was determined to get at least one new chapter up. I hope you enjoy :) review and let me know what you think. **

* * *

Even though I'm expecting it I cant help but wince as I hear Cato's voice pierce the silence as he volunteers. He strides up to the stage, I know he's trying to make eye contact with me, but I keep my gaze fixed on the horizon. I won't allow any emotion to show through when all of Panem are watching, more importantly the Capitol.

What gets me is Cato's eagerness to participate. I know he had to, once it's been decided you have to volunteer. No one has ever refused. Mostly because everyone here is so desperate to be a victor, but I imagine refusal would end badly though.

But really, I do know why he wants to go in so bad; he thinks he can win it. Prove the Capitol wrong; make it out. He says anything is possible if you believe in yourself. Like Haymitch, he showed the Capitol up that year he used the force field as a weapon. A lucky shot more than anything on his part, but from what I've heard he got punished bad for it. Cato thinks he'll make it out and once he is I'll be okay. But I'm not so sure they'll let me survive long enough even if he does win.

I look up to find the ceremony is coming to an end. Clove was chosen as I predicted and her and Cato are being chauffeured off to the justice building for goodbyes, which in this district means a slap on the back and words that generally mean 'come back the most memorable victor of all time or don't bother coming back at all'. I make my way onto the train, there's no one left for me here anymore. I don't need any goodbyes.

…

The trees rush past in a hazy blur of green with the red sun bleeding down behind. The train is speeding me towards the terrors I know that await me in the Capitol, but I don't feel scared for me. I feel terrified for Cato. Even though he has a chance of survival I can't help but feel his fate is worse than mine right now.

There is a knock on the door as Cato slips in through the door. 'Cato, I've told you'

'I know, I know I'm not supposed to be near you, but we're not in the Capitol yet you know' he testifies, staring directly into my eyes. I have to look away; I can't keep my composure going with him close, it's too difficult.

'I'm not saying this to be mean you know, it's for your own good. The Capitol can't victimise you if they have no evidence. Not on public television without a motive. It's too suspicious, especially as you're from district two; everyone knows we're favoured. So we can't give them a motive.' I sigh.

'But what about you Trix?' he says moving over to my bed.

Part of me wants to run, get off this train and run. Fight for my own survival. But I have to stay for Cato, if I don't look after him in the Capitol, no one will. I'm going to keep fighting, for him. I look back out the window at the rolling trees.

'I can look after myself Cato' sending a swift fake smile in his direction.

He climbs onto my bed into the mound of pillows surrounding me. He's inching his way towards me, testing his luck to see if I send him flying off the bedand back to his own room like a good mentor should. But I can't. I'm not just his mentor and he's not just my tribute. He's my everything. I have to keep him alive.

He strokes my golden hair gently behind my ears. I know these moments are precious. The last time we have alone before we become scrutinised under the cruel eye of the Capitol. I need this; him, us, and I know he needs it too.

My body relaxes in a way it never has. No one can hurt us on this train. No one is out to get us, not here. So just for this evening I let my guard down. Just this once. Our eyes are fixed on each other; his breathing is rugged, warm on my lips. I need him in a way I've never needed anyone before. Not only physically but also emotionally he keeps me going. Letting my heart take over my thoughts I press my lips against his and feel his warmth spread into me. He pulls me closer with the strong passion I'm so used to. I let him blur my thoughts as he has done so many times before, maybe if I had been more careful we wouldn't be here. But when we're together nothing else is real. I'm safe with Cato. Our kisses get more intense as we pull each other closer; my hands pull at his blonde hair as he tugs against my hips in a fit of passion.

For tonight I let Cato in.


End file.
